


Indelible

by AccursedSpatula



Series: Brotherly Love [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Bondage, Community: avengerkink, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedSpatula/pseuds/AccursedSpatula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor understood now. His brother had come from battle—power-mad and still riding the rush of combat. He needed to mark and claim, to assert his prowess and relieve the tension and aggression still burning in him, the fire barely caged by his ribs, and so he had come to Thor, to someone he could scratch and bite and <i>use</i> and someone who would be able to withstand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible

**Author's Note:**

> All the kudos, flowers, cookies and internets to Moiraine, who slogs through my godawful prose for this.
> 
> Fill for an avengerkink prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=876738#t876738

It was rare, if ever, that Thor woke in the middle of the night, but it was never unwarranted.

His eyes flashed open and his whole body jerked and then tensed, still laying curled on his side at the edge of the bed, scanning the room until he found the alarm clock on his dresser and read the time. 3:34 AM, which was far too early for Thor to even think about getting up. He sighed, preparing to roll over and go back to sleep (reminding himself to never let Tony give him coffee so late in the evening again) when he felt the weight on his bed shift behind him.

Thor froze for a split second, an instinctual response, but his mind chased the notion away immediately, reminding him that sitting still made him an easier target. Thor flipped himself on his back, arm tensed and held above his face, ready to shield against an incoming blow while Thor evaluated his target.

However, when he saw who was on the bed, his arm fell, hitting the mattress with a soft _thud._

“Loki?”

The man kneeling next to Thor on the sheets was messy and bedraggled looking. His hair was tangled and wild, soot and ash of various colors staining his skin, hair and clothing. In the darkness, Thor could see spots of blood on his face, a small trail from the corner of his mouth, some spatter on his cheek, and a tiny scabbed cut in his eyebrow. There were large, ugly bruises scattered across his body, a small one on the side of his face, one on his hand, and the largest on his throat, which made Thor wince, and those were only the ones he could see.

Under the dirt and grime, it was undoubtedly Loki.

“What’s happened to you?” Thor asked, sitting and reaching for his brother. Loki only stared at him with distant, wild eyes, snarling as Thor’s hand drew closer. Thor started to pull his hand back, to create some distance between the two of them when he realized just what his brother was like at the moment, but Loki was faster, lunging forward and shoving Thor down on the bed like a feral animal, climbing on top of him and pinning his wrists to the mattress.

“L-Loki—” Thor stammered, twisting his wrists in his brother’s grip. Despite the great difference in physical size between the two, Loki was much stronger than he looked, and while Thor could have fought him off and free himself, he chose not to, for the sake of both his furniture and his battered-looking brother.

Loki pulled back for a split second, but Thor was too slow to capitalize on the opening, and instead he found his hands being dragged toward one another, despite his resistance. They came together above his head, and Thor craned his neck back to see, watching as Loki magicked some thin, flimsy looking cording around them, but one that Thor couldn’t break.

He knew this magic. It was the same that they had used to bind Fenrir with the band Gleipnir. Soft as silk, yet unbreakable.

Thor thrashed, trying to lift his hands off the bed, but they wouldn’t budge, no matter how hard he tugged. The fetter itself wouldn’t move, enchanted with a magic similar to what had been used on Mjolnir. He was pinned here, helpless, on his back with Loki straddling him, and Thor looked back to his brother, trying to decipher the animalistic look in Loki’s eyes.

Now Thor was afraid. Sometimes Loki came to him like this, beaten and in need of comfort, of an embrace to hold him as he licked his wounds, of a steady, unvarying presence that he was familiar with. But it was never like _this._

“Loki?” he asked again, his voice quiet and with a hint of genuine fear. Loki was one of the few people in this realm who could seriously hurt or kill him, but Thor had always known his brother would never do him any true harm. But perhaps something had changed, something Thor was not privy to, and maybe their unspoken truce had been revoked without his consent.

“Shut up, Thor,” Loki spat, scooting backwards to pull at the hem of Thor’s soft gray shirt. Loki’s disdain for Thor’s adoption of Midgardian cultures, the clothing especially, was well known, and it was no shock to Thor when Loki tore at it, ripping the garment up the middle. There were hands on his chest, pushing the fabric apart to expose his torso as they slid up towards his collarbone.

 _Oh._ So _that_ was Loki’s intent, was it?

Thor shivered, his legs squirming beneath his brother as Loki kneaded the muscles of his chest for a moment, flicking his thumbs over Thor’s nipples. Loki’s gaze was focused solely on his own actions, as if he were unaware of Thor’s protest, were unaware of anything outside the provincial scope of his current desires.

“Loki, don’t do thi—”

A firm backhand to the face startled Thor into silence. “I told you to be quiet!” Loki hissed through gritted teeth. The hand that slapped Thor quickly gripped his chin, holding him firmly in place as Loki regarded him impassively. Blue eyes locked with green for a long, tense moment, the room nearly silent around them, broken only by one of Thor’s harsh, ragged breaths or a low growl from Loki.

Loki’s fingers wandered on Thor’s face, pushing at his lips until Thor opened his mouth, letting Loki slip his fingers inside. Almost obediently he sucked them, wetting them with his tongue and tasting the chalky, burned taste of soot and pulverized concrete, along with the coppery tang of blood.

 _Loki, what have you been doing?_

Resigned, Thor closed his eyes, Loki twisting his fingers inside his mouth. A low moan of arousal piqued his curiosity enough to warrant opening them once more, and Thor marveled at the change in Loki’s expression. His brother’s eyes had darkened, but not in anger, rather in lust, and Loki’s posture had changed, his back curved, no longer hunched over Thor in a show of dominance.

Thor understood now. His brother had come from battle—power-mad and still riding the rush of combat. He needed to mark and claim, to assert his prowess and relieve the tension and aggression still burning in him, the fire barely caged by his ribs, and so he had come to Thor, to someone he could scratch and bite and _use_ and someone who would be able to withstand it.

He lifted his eyes to Loki’s face now, half-lidded and curtained behind dark lashes, a perfectly subservient display of obedience, indicating Thor’s acceptance of Loki’s need. If he had continued to really struggle, continued to genuinely fight, Loki would have backed off, Thor knew, but Loki had come to him with the realization that Thor would _allow_ him what he needed. He traced the tip of his tongue down Loki’s fingers, wetting them thoroughly in a lewd display of the talents of his mouth.

“That’s better,” Loki whispered, his free hand roaming back over Thor’s chest. Thin fingers trailed over Thor’s ribs, delicately skimming over each one, back up to his pectorals, now deliberately teasing and pinching his hardened nipples. Thor shuddered in anticipation, and Loki read it as a sign to continue.

Suddenly the hand in his mouth was yanked away, and the sound of fabric ripping filled the room as Loki divested Thor of the rest of his shirt. The cold air hit his skin, and he squirmed as Loki raked his hands down his chest, leaning down to claim Thor’s mouth in a bruising kiss. Loki was insistent, his tongue pillaging Thor’s mouth, the sheer force of his kiss pushing Thor’s head into the pillows. There was nothing gentle about it, all teeth and snarls, and when Loki pulled away he latched onto Thor’s neck, marking him with several more bite-kisses. The last broke the skin, Thor arching his back and whining as Loki licked the blood from the wound.

He whimpered, unsure of what Loki would do as his brother moved backwards, hands suddenly in the waistband of Thor’s flannel pants. They were simply yanked down, not shredded into ribbons like his shirt, and Loki tossed the offending garment to the floor, leaving his brother naked on the sheets.

Thor was half-hard already, both from the novelty of this experience and the teasing Loki had inflicted on him, and hungry green eyes settled on his cock. In a vain effort to conceal himself, Thor drew his thighs together, but Loki pushed them down as he straddled them once more. A nimble, deft hand was quickly on his cock, tugging much too harshly, and Thor hissed in pain.

The stroking became gentler almost instantly, still rough but now bearable, and Thor’s hips twitched in eagerness. Loki leaned down over him, marking Thor’s neck and collarbone with wet, messy kisses and nips, his leather clothing rubbing against Thor and reminding him of just how naked and vulnerable he really was. It was an delicious sensation, one that prompted Thor to resist mildly so that Loki restrained him further, using his body weight to hold down Thor’s chest.

“Struggling will make this worse for you,” Loki threatened, and the tone of his voice sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Thor’s cock. _How much worse?_ he wondered.

Loki snorted in amusement, releasing Thor’s cock to shrug off his torn, dirtied vest. The gauntlets were the next to go, tossed carelessly behind him, one falling onto the floor with a heavy _thunk._ The chest plate followed, suffering the same fate as the gauntlets. In a fluid motion, he pulled his shirt over his head, bending down to kiss Thor again as he flung the garment aside, hips gyrating against Thor’s groin. The feel of leather on his cock, supple and rough at the same time, was exhilarating, and Thor fidgeted, trying to get more friction any way he could.

The leather breeches stayed on as Loki returned his attentions to Thor’s cock. His fingers were cool as he grasped Thor’s erection, squeezing tightly and pumping, the calluses on his hand almost too rough. His thumb wiped away the pre-come that leaked from the tip, spreading it around the head and smiling deviously when Thor thrust into his grip and then looked away out of shame.

“All tied up,” Loki mused, crawling forward on him, his hand releasing Thor’s cock to reach for his face once more. As Thor parted his lips Loki slipped his thumb inside, Thor licking it clean once more, eyes darting down to see Loki palming himself through his leather trousers.

Loki’s eyes narrowed when he saw Thor looking at him, and his hand was withdrawn to undo the laces of his pants. He raised himself up, only enough to push them down to mid-thigh, baring his cock to Thor, and then he shifted forward, taking himself in one hand as he grabbed the back of Thor’s head with the other.

Thor tried to squirm away, twisting his head, but Loki’s fingers in his hair prevented him from really moving anywhere. The tip of Loki’s erection pressed against his lips, and then slid past them into Thor’s mouth until his nose nearly hit the soft patch of hair of Loki’s groin.

He thrust shallowly into Thor’s mouth, Thor widening his jaw and working Loki with his tongue, careful to keep his teeth out of the mix. Loki tasted salty and bitter on his tongue, the unmistakable taste of flesh and masculinity, and he breathed in, savoring the heady flavor as Loki continued to thrust in his mouth.

Saliva pooled in his mouth, quickly slicking Loki’s cock and running down Thor’s chin, and he swallowed. The added stimulus drew a moan from Loki, who thrust in rather harshly, hitting the back of Thor’s throat and causing him to gag. With a firm tug, Loki pulled Thor off, letting Thor instead lave his tongue on the underside of Loki’s cock, tracing a vein up to the head before taking it back in his mouth and sucking while he teased the slit with his tongue.

Loki’s breaths were ragged and uneven, and Thor glanced up to see his face screwed in concentration, dark red patches of flush staining his cheeks. He knew he could make Loki come like this, just simply keep teasing him with soft tongue and lips and the occasional swallow, letting Loki thrust into his mouth, but Loki wouldn’t settle for just that. Not when he had come here like this, in such a state, not when he had bound Thor with an unbreakable fetter.

It came as no shock, then, when Loki yanked Thor’s head back, still keeping him in place with the hand fisted in his hair, staring at the strands of saliva and pre-come connecting Thor’s mouth to the head of his cock and glossing his lips. Thor licked his teeth slowly, deliberately, waiting for Loki to make his move.

“Mine,” Loki whispered, the hand dropping from Thor’s hair to lightly trace his jaw. Thor shivered and closed his eyes.

Loki’s weight disappeared from his body, and Thor heard the sounds of leather boots being shucked, and then the soft rustling of fabric as Loki presumably stripped himself the rest of the way. Surely Loki wasn’t going to take him now? He hadn’t prepared Thor at all—they had no slick aside from the spit now drying on Loki’s cock, and Loki hadn’t stretched him at all. Thor screwed his eyes shut tighter, bracing himself.

The wooden jangling of Loki pulling open the nightstand jarred him, and Thor opened his eyes as Loki sat back on the bed, with the bottle of Astroglide Thor kept in the drawer now in his hand. Loki wasted no time uncapping it, squeezing a fair amount into his hand and spreading it evenly and generously around his cock. He coaxed a bit more from the bottle onto his fingers, and then roughly parted Thor’s thighs and reached between them.

There was no teasing now as Loki reached straight for his entrance, fingers spreading the lube around the tight ring of muscle, one occasionally slipping in but never enough to properly stretch him. Thor whined in frustration, trying to encourage Loki to push his finger deeper by shoving his hips down, but nothing past the tip ever breached him.

“Loki, please,” Thor murmured. “Not like this.”

With a low grow, Loki grabbed Thor’s legs at the knees, hoisting them up and hooking them on his shoulders. Thor squirmed as he felt Loki’s cock slip between the cheeks of his ass, the slick head resting against his hole, and he was caught between wanting and hesitancy. Loki pushed his legs further, until Thor’s knees hovered just above his shoulders, leaving all of him hopelessly exposed as Loki looked down at him, eyes settling on the area below his groin.

Thor tossed his head back and forth on the pillows, his hips gyrating slowly as Loki stared at him, the head of his cock lined up with Thor’s entrance. He leaned down on Thor as he started to ease himself in, Thor’s back arching and his legs threatening to slip off Loki’s shoulders as he pushed the tip in.

Thor moaned and gasped, trying to squirm away as he was stretched too much, too fast, too _wide_ , longing for that feeling of fullness but hating the slow burn as Loki pushed in. He yelped when Loki’s hips stuttered as the head slipped fully in and his brother lost control and thrust all the way home.

Thor shuddered and thrashed, trying to relax himself before Loki thrust again, his face twisted in genuine pain as Loki withdrew and then slid forth again. He wanted him to stop, or to at least slow down and give Thor time to _adjust_ , but that didn’t seem to be on Loki’s agenda.

“Loki, please, just—” Thor twisted his head away from Loki as his brother bent down for a kiss, Loki choosing to bite and nuzzle Thor’s ear instead. The thrusts were punishing, the touches all over Thor’s body suddenly unwanted until—

Pleasure sparked through Thor’s body as Loki shifted his weight and his angle, driving against that tight bundle of nerves that made every muscle in Thor’s body go tight for a different reason. He cried out, encouraging Loki to drive against that spot again, his entrance clenching around his brother every time Loki thrust in fully, wanting to keep him there, putting pressure on that perfect place deep inside him.

Suddenly Loki thrust harder, his hands holding Thor’s hips in a punishing grip as he pounded into him, his cock making a lewd squelch each time he slid back in. Beneath him, Thor writhed and almost sobbed, now desperate to have Loki inside him, whimpering each time he pulled almost all the way out. Loki bit and sucked Thor’s neck, licking at the ugly, purple bite mark he’d given him, trickles of blood still sluggishly flowing from it.

“Yes, more, _please_ ,” Thor chanted as Loki lifted his hips, sliding onto his knees to pull Thor into his lap. With one hand firmly holding Thor in place, Loki let the other snake up to his cock, eliciting a hot, wet, warbled cry from Thor as it was touched. He tugged lightly for a few moments before pumping Thor in time with his own rhythm.

Thor was desperate for friction in both places, and he used his leverage on Loki’s shoulders to spear himself further onto Loki’s cock, arching his back to get more from Loki’s fingers. Loki snarled at him, the hand on his cock pulling away to restrain his hips, holding Thor in place while Loki rapidly rutted into him. Thor whined at the loss of contact, his whole body flushed and tense, cock straining and dark red, a thin trail of pre-come dribbling down the side, and he stared up at Loki with needy eyes, but found only an animalistic, primal hunger on Loki’s face.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged, breathy, and a devious, dangerous grin spread across Loki’s lips. His hips changed their rhythm, now going for long, slow strokes designed to hit that tight bundle in Thor every time, and fingers returned to his cock, roughly stroking it from base to tip, squeezing and twisting at the head.

Thor’s thighs started to tremble, and he felt tight, constricted pleasure building in his lower stomach. The cunning gleam in Loki’s eyes, along with his bound, tired arms, made him feel vulnerable, nothing more than Loki’s plaything. He was panting, breathing hard, unable to take his eyes off Loki’s face as the heady rush started to build in him.

Loki’s brow raised as Thor’s body tightened up, and he thrust harder, his hand squeezing tighter and moving _faster_ , until it was too much, too good, too _perfect_ , and his whole body sunk into spasms. He was coming, his seed spilling hot onto his chest and over Loki’s hand, clenching down on the cock inside of him, moans spilling freely from his lips, his whole body turning boneless on the bed.

He could feel Loki’s hard cock still inside of him, thrusting slowly as he milked Thor through his orgasm, and it wasn’t until Thor was starting to go limp in his hand, his whole body now overly sensitive, that Loki picked up the pace. Thor squirmed uncomfortably, shaking in Loki’s grip, the sensations too much for his body now, each thrust pulling a shiver from him.

It didn’t take long for Loki to settle into a quick, jerky pace, rutting like an animal, his hands dropping from Thor’s hips to scratch his chest, to tweak his nipples and tug at the blond hair on his chest, seeking out any exposed flesh that they could. Thor squeezed himself as Loki started to come, his brother shuddering and gasping as he finished, doubling over Thor to bury his face in the crook of Thor’s neck. He felt Loki’s seed in him, hot and slick, the final marking in Loki’s claiming of him, carnal and primal and decidedly fitting.

They stayed like that for a while, a tangle of two sweaty, dirty bodies, both panting and gasping, Thor’s semen congealing on his stomach and the sweat drying on their skin. Eventually Loki pressed a soft, tender kiss to Thor’s throat, followed by several more to his jaw, and then pushed himself back. He slid out of Thor’s body, gently settling his brother on the bed as Thor looked on, arms still pinned on the pillows above his head.

Loki climbed off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, and Thor shut his eyes contentedly to the sounds of running water. He returned a few moments later, footsteps quietly padding across the carpet of Thor’s room, and Thor sighed when he felt a wet, warm towel wiping at his stomach.

The bed creaked as Loki sat down on it beside him, and Thor sleepily opened his eyes. Loki swiped the towel across his stomach a few more times before reaching down to Thor’s cock, and then nudging his thighs apart to clean further. Loki wiped away the lube and some of the come still left there, but Thor could feel the rest continuing to leak out of him, still marking him as Loki’s.

The band was untied before Loki returned to the bathroom, running the water once more and then rustling about with the towel rack. He returned to the room, striding in rather confidently, Thor following him with his eyes as he slowly sat up in bed, rubbing his arms to ease the ache from them. Loki stalked over to his boots and trousers, picking them up and searching for his shirt, lithe body nimbly bending over to retrieve them.

Loki twisted his shirt in his hands, glancing at Thor, his expression now concerned and…remorseful? “I’m sorry if I hurt you,” he mumbled, sliding his arms into the sleeves of his shirt.

“You didn’t.”

Loki gave a quick nod before pushing his head through the collar, smoothing out his shirt before trying to do the same with his hair.

“What happened?”

“A fight.”

Thor inhaled sharply. “Are you certain you’re all right?”

“I’m fine.” Loki pulled on one pant leg and started the other.

“Can you stay?” Thor bit his lip for a second before adding, “Just for tonight?”

“I don’t…I shouldn’t have come anyway.”

Thor shrugged. “But you did.”

Loki sighed, hands twisting at the hem of his shirt.

“You can’t just fuck me and then run away.” Thor’s voice was flat, clearly displaying his lack of amusement at Loki’s antics.

Loki huffed. “Fine, then. Just for tonight.” He pulled the shirt back over his head and kicked his pants off, crawling onto the bed once more. Thor yanked the covers over them as Loki settled against him, face pressed to Thor’s throat. He wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him close, fully aware that while Loki might think Thor his, he was just as much Thor’s.


End file.
